


Sure

by magnusbicon



Series: Flufftober 2018 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Communication, Episode: s03e01 On Infernal Ground, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “I’m sure your family is proud.”Alec pauses, his lips pressing together as the words sink in. Everything about the statement feels off, like the world is suddenly spinning in the wrong direction.





	Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Family

“I’m sure your family is proud.”

Alec pauses, his lips pressing together as the words sink in. Everything about the statement feels off, like the world is suddenly spinning in the wrong direction.

“I actually haven’t told anyone yet,” he replies, crossing his arms behind his back.

“Why?” Magnus asks, his head tilting. 

Everything about him seems tense, even the grip on his martini glass, and Alec shakes his head slightly, trying to click his thoughts back into place. He can’t seem to get his mind working properly, though, Magnus’ previous words nagging at his heart.

“Well,” he drawls, then shakes his head again. “You know you’re included in that, right? You are my family.” 

This catches Magnus off guard and a little bit of liquid spills out of his martini glass. It plops onto the floor, the loudest sound in the otherwise silent room. His mouth falls open slightly but no words come out, so Alec steps forward, taking the martini glass out of his hands and setting it down on the nearest table before moving back to him.

“You don’t have to say anything,” he says quietly, setting his hands on Magnus’ waist. “But you are my family. You always will be.”

Magnus doesn’t respond, instead tugging him closer and pressing his face into Alec’s neck. Alec smiles and presses a kiss to the top of his head, squeezing him tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is all I could force out of myself today. Sorry y'all. :'•)


End file.
